Monsters Can't Lie
by KiRaKill
Summary: Nightmares plague Mello - the eyes that seek justice of what he has done. It took his means as a person who wants a purpose, and he didn't expect something so pure built shadows behind. Brought together by fate to heal scars, or is it to add each other's pain?NearxMello, load your guns.
1. Chapter 1

The door clicked shut, frost seemed to crawl under and along the hinges. The chilly breeze trapped inside finally freshened the air filled with violence and blood - even at the very least.

"Mello? What's the bumming about?" A man in his early twenties scoffed, bringing a bag of flavored chips, a couple of beer cans, chocolate bars and many more of the same kind of junk. He flopped down the space next to the blonde, pulled out his own addictive drug - and there were minutes of silence except for the rushed sounds of shooting guns and hysterical people screaming in the background.

"I'm not a bum, Matt." He finally replied. A sigh could be heard from the depths of his throat as he relaxed the upper part of his body and chomped down the dark sweet.

"Hm. Right. So, any findings?" He paused the game for a moment.

"Yes. A few of them are vague and disconnected, but everything is making sense. Actually, it's getting annoying. "

On the screen, there were millions of words that reflected in his pair of blue eyes. Gathered and processed through his brain, it appears that most of the articles refer to one person - the target. The sole reason of years of hunting and killing by the 'Dia' group, and the cause of Mello's exhaustion -

"You found N then." Time resumed.

"That guy... Just who is he? Only the family inside the circle knows the track of its keepers. Or were they extinguished?" Mello bent forward, placed his elbows on his knees and indulged in deep thought. A single glance of him made Matt rethink of his nonsensical words, and made a second thought of messing with his flame. It's just like the ill-tempered teen to annihilate all that comes in his way or throw him off the path, and that includes him and his puns.

"Some outsider probably probed into the secret society as one of them but... wouldn't they know?" The atmosphere became more serious as every second ticked by - as well as his craving for cigarettes.

"Considered. Let's say that the security is frail, and that the people there are stupid. So it must've been easy to get in without any sort of standards. Having _it_ will be no problem. But this... _N_, I swear, he's an idiot to think he won't be -

"Suspected as _'White Lotus'._"

"Precisely."

"For all the years, Lotus has become qualified as rival. Top list dealer in the black Market, but never revealed his identity in any meetings. Obviously, same routes and competed with our trades. But the past year, a secret society laid their hands on a precious product - The Lady. The hidden pride of the Tong an dynasty in China, which contained herbs and berries that can cause hallucination and effects similar to a high priced drug when overdosed - and a medicine that filters blood and any kind of first-stage sickness.

Dr. Lu Zhen Wang discovered its further effects, but it's existence was lost in time. However, the Chinese Mafia held it into the market along with the society, and it is our job to find it and keep a good foothold in our business." Matt wrapped it up like a matter of fact, cleared his throat and smirked to himself.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I'm a hacker." Both made eye contact and chuckled, Mello placed the half-eaten dessert into his leather pocket and rummaged through a pile beside his seat - underneath were guns and silver bullets.

Matt raised a brow "Woah, so you just really shoot anyone like a dog in heat?" He halted his actions, glared at his pal for a second and grinned.

" Old habits die hard. But we won't shoot just anyone. I will find that _bastard_." Venom dripped from the statement, Matt felt uncomfortable at how his features knitted into his old self; when he killed to find a purpose, and a few more reasons that complicate Mello's life.

Mello irritatingly gritted his jaws "_Lotus, N... just who are you?_ _What the hell do you want_?" The tall figure grabbed his red coat and guns in a swift, shadow speed, the thumping of boots were heard until he reached the the deadly doorstep towards a city where everybody has known him for -

"_Everyone seeks revenge_." The brunette uttered the letters from the screen. It was the end of the line, the answers for the game - and Mello nodded.

_"See ya later, Mattie._" It was colder.

_Revenge?_

_no._

Matt removed his tinted goggles and exhaled a puff of air. It was the freezing winter of the year, but the calm, Russian, mafia leader was no match for it.

_Judgement_.

"Yea, see you later, Black Dia Godfather - _Mihael Keehl."_

Somebody's going to bleed tonight.

**A/n hope you guys find this interesting ^^ anyway! Who do you think is N? Lol **


	2. Chapter 2

_It was the same dream._

_Every night of each death._

_Like a vivid image, ambers burnt beneath him as thick, red fluids trickled from his skin. A body laid lifeless - too familiar he wouldn't want to remember his face. Scalding heat across his face, and he felt a part of him melting away with it. _

_What a dragging day, he thought. _

_But a white ghost with a pair of obsidian eyes bore a hole through his soul, and he could see the the reflections in the boy's heart as tears flowed down to the ground. _

_There were wide open, witnessed every second of torment, and a body of an innocent child trembled with fear as he grasped his chest -_

_"It's all your fault..."_

_So small, so delicate. Its engraved in him._

_"Your fault."_

_He tried to solve the broken fragments of his memory, and recall the last two words_

_That sentenced his purpose into extinction._

"Up yet?"

"Nnh.. "

He shuffled under the sheets after hearing the voice that awoke him in every nightmare. Matt sat at the edge, holding his DS naturally and composed, while Mello opened his eyes and saw sweet beading his forehead.

The sun peeked and dragged his consciousness towards reality. Time ticked in his head, he turned and red numbers stared back at

"I'm late.."

Matt shrugged "It's not like you have work. You just missed breakfast." Mello straightened. Wearing leather before sleeping and waking up drenched wasn't a comfortable combination. The material made high pitched scratching sounds that made the younger male flinch in annoyance.

"Yeah. What happened... ?" Sky blue orbs travelled the room as if he have never seen it, until he saw his own closet and a couple of his loaded magazine collection.

He headed towards the said little assembly and pulled out his favorite gun - a simple rifle with an M sculpted at the edge, his worn-out rosary wrapped around the weapon and realized -

"Let me enlighten you then. You came back drunk and beat - clean, I guess, since you stink of beer instead of bloody kill, and I just wondered what the hell you did till dawn -

"I went there." Matt darted his eyes over the teen.

"You mean... _There_? The _grave_?" Flashbacks preoccupied Mello's mind and tried to pick the pieces up about his midnight rendezvous.

"At the La Claire family tomb. I just thought -

"Bullshit! Are you still thinking of the sins you've done?!"

_No_.

"Compensation? With what? Paying respects and leaving shitty flowers behind? The fu-

"_I have no intention to change the past._" The sun suddenly felt like falling.

"In my whole life, I've never regretted what I have done. My path only leads forward into a darker core. Going back is coming out of nowhere. I step forward, and corrupt whoever contains light."

And so there was silence, in the mind and inside somewhere deeper, where there were demons that climbed up and demanded to overcome -

"I went to make sure he was still alive - the boy. I know it was him"

"... Don't tell me-"

"I will find _him_." Before Matt could retort again, Mello already changed unnoticed, prepared of what else to come and challenge him. The redhead gamer bowed his head, obviously bothered by the possibility, probability, no, the sure reason why -

"I will _destroy_ him."

And so he stepped out again, not knowing what's waiting a few blocks away from his quarters.

Or what destiny has left to say

"Say..."

_The nightmares won't stop._

_It's like forgetting someone that's still about to come._

_As Matt thought of this, the game continued..._

_**a/n reviews please? Sorry it's boring but action and revelations will come in the next chapter! What has fate left for them? What are they bound to do..? Stay tuned :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

The engine vibrated in excitement, and the red Chevrolet which is originally Matt's property was driven away by a certain impatient Blonde. Daylight shone through the windows and the city buzzed with life and people crowded the nearby streets as well as the noisy afternoon markets. It's been always a happy corner of the area, where there is actually a hideous apartment standing alone in an alley for underground members.

_'Dandelions. Of all flowers you would've given to the dead, why Dandelions?'_ Mello pictured the scene, where a pot of the fresh Yellow blossoms decorated both sides.

Mello proved the belief of 'Sudden death, and revived after a second'.

There's just something echoing in him that said matters that contradict his current reality –

_'He's alive.'_

"Damn." He suddenly snapped. Idle people crossed his view and stressed his insides, but it is guaranteed that Mello would be ruckus without a chocolate bar at hand.

Time seemed so slow, the traffic clearly nauseating and impatience finally got the better side of him, which was again, nothing new.

The green light blinked and in an instant, he didn't fight the urge to vroom forward in illegal speed and matched it with continuous horning. Even the colorful banners and joyous people started to annoy the hell out of him, rubbing it in his face – rather, on their face, that he has something much more productive to do in this world than indulge in earthly leisure endlessly.

The odds seem to cooperate with him pretty nicely, when a rally met him with a big, volume of rebellious teenagers on their way to a place no one really gave a fuck, and he prayed the Heavens to spare his schedule if people actually wanted a peaceful feast.

"Shit. If they have something so unhappy about, they should fucking be more problematic on how to explain this unusual budget. I swear though, those shirts with those pants are a shame to whoever invented fashion" Mello bit a piece and swallowed it, not even leaving space to chew and savor the melting sweet. His eyebrows crumpled into an unexplainable face, waiting. Waiting, for every single body in front of him to just vanish and –

"That's it!"

The vehicle lunged forward and many of them hurriedly moved aside, some sputtered insults and crap that Mello didn't understand, just the desperate grasp of the wheel that can send anyone flying.

"Watch it!"

"Get out of the way!" The car screeched into a halt, and his whole frame bounced forward and shock passed through his eyes.

An aged woman lay beneath his front, and of course, peasants formed a crowd and whispers of worry came past their lips. Mello heaved an exasperated sigh; he had somehow anticipated something like this to happen. Like a grumpy, old man, he opened his door, removed his sunglasses and stared with disinterest.

"Done yet?" Even the bumpy men gulped at the sight of the infamous 'Black M' that hovered in the streets and is said to cut anyone's head by just sparing a nervous glance.

"Oi. I said get up!"

"Fool." A tone as sharp as thin ice sliced through the fuss. Numerous heads turned and some people decided that it's best to back off and forget. Mello's shoulders tensed, his pride twitched, and he turned to see the 'moron' who dared to speak foul at him.

As an insignificant outsider as him, he doesn't have any right to counter Mello with such mocking coldness.

"And … you are?" Upon seeing the shorter male, there was nostalgia and a mix of indescribable feelings hitting its extreme.

Oh, Mello had never been this angry and utterly disturbed.

"The owner of the chicken that woman stole." And thus there was silent confusion.

"Who –

"If you weren't so stupid as to speed up, you wouldn't have made her innocent and end up with the responsibility." Both pair of sapphire and charcoal eyes drifted at the spot, blood gradually spreading on the floor.

"Holy …. Damn.." Panic began to overwhelm him, until the supposed corpse moved and raised her head which freaked out a fraction of Mello's brain.

"AH…eh?" The lady felt sticky below her, and all of them actually thought she was impaled underneath.

"The chicken died." The same monotonous voice said, his forehead crunched for less than a second for everyone to see and centered his attention back at the cocky Russian.

"Pay for it." He almost laughed.

"Excuse me? How is it my fault? If she hadn't stolen it everything of this would've never took place!" Mello raised his hands as to prove the point, and a new found annoyance of imagining 'his' car having chicken giblets hanging below.

"She stole it. I was sending her to the police, but then, it will all be in vain since you already killed it. Isn't killing a much bigger crime? Or maybe you don't have the least idea of its difference? Idiot."

Snapping… is probably the best choice.

"What the hell! You know what? There's something wrong with your fluffy head! And could you quit calling me stupid –

The fluffball shushed him with his fingers.

"You're too noisy. You're going to attract attention that can worsen your current situation. Are you trying to be stupid?" He titled his head in wonder.

_'This fucker'_

"Put your hands off me!" Mello raged, he's wasting too much time with such nonsense. He glared at every curious resident and all of them returned to their own business in no time. The woman, on the other hand, had her journey towards the neighboring shop.

The pale boy winced "That quite hurt. My bones are not of the best structure, so if you please –

"Listen. Why don't you do the same like the rest, and let me go with my own life and erase my existence in that head of yours!" He tapped the younger's head and huffed, gathering all the patience left in him as a person, or he might get into his usual nightly persona and –

"Money."

"What?"

"Pay for the chicken."

"Wha-

"Well, we both want this to end as soon as possible, so just pay the cost. Pay it, and we are both done with each other."

Mello felt defeated, but gave up because of exhaustion. He flipped some hundreds and handed it, but on second thought,

He doesn't look like someone who owns any farm animal.

'_His hands are smooth and flawless, his habits are also very limited and careful – calm and chilly I could say. His get up: pajamas? Spotless at that. If he is indeed a common worker he probably does nothing but sit down and play with toys like an infant.'_

"Do you really own that chicken?"

"Of course."

"hm.. your name?"

"Why would it be of any interest?"

"I'm Mello" It might be a suspicious change of heart, but Mello thought he made enough enemies. And also, it's to gain trust – even just a little, to make allies and to end it pretty nicely like a gentleman.

Like he was _ever._

"Near. I'm Near."

Near's white all over, now that he took a good long look at his entirety. The possibility of albinism is not so far from truth, but the shade of his eyes aren't ruby red, but pitch black that can fail the DNA test if he will take any.

"Nice to meet you." Mello forced a smile.

"I need to get going. Excuse me." Near bowed, Mello didn't falter watching his back fade, and there were questions.

_'Japanese?'_

Before Mello knew it, he was already at the edge of his seat, but there was no movement.

Just a train of thoughts.

_Those eyes._

_That voice._

_'Your fault.'_

_Now that I think about it, his fragrance smelt something like_

_Dandelions._

**a/n hi ****J**** I don't wanna rush things, but he NEEDS to know before the story progresses. Like it? Ja ne?**


End file.
